El Diario de una Princesa
by Kipa
Summary: AU Hace mucho tiempo, cuando todo era fácil aún, mi padre solía decirme que todas las mujeres son princesas y que cada una vive su propio cuento de hadas.
1. Default Chapter

Hola!Espero que a todos os guste este fic. Aprovecho para decir que no voy a continuar mi otro fic hasta q tenga 10 reviews.

Disclaimer: Los personajes, casi todos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y algunas ideas las he sacado de otros libros y peliculas.

El Diario de una Princesa Prologo 

Mi padre me solía decir que todas las mujeres somos princesas y que cada una de nosotras vive su propio cuento de hadas. Ahora os voy a hablar un poco de mi.

Mi padre me solía contar historias fantásticas con finales felices antes de ir a dormir. Yo siempre me creía sus cuentos. Un día, cuando yo solo tenía 7 años, le diagnosticaron un cáncer cerebral y le dieron un par de meses de vida. Dijeron que se debía quedar en el hospital, que allí aguantaría un poco más. Pero mi padre dijo que los hospitales eran para gente con esperanza de vida. Que no quería ocupar un sitio donde quizá podría estar alguien que pudiese volver a su casa. También decía que los hospitales eran sitios fríos y que su mejor cura era estar junto a su familia. Aguantó 4 meses. Una noche, fui a su cama para que me contase una de sus múltiples historias, y así lo hizo. Me quede dormida en sus brazos.

Cuando me desperté, estaba tumbada en mi cama. Baje a desayunar y encontré a mi madre llorando y a mi hermana con la mirada fija en ningún sitio. Mi madre me dijo que mi padre había fallecido aquella noche. Desde aquel momento, mi vida cambió radicalmente. Dejé de creer en las fantasías y me centré en mis estudios. Solo salía de casa para ir al colegio. No tenía amigos. Eso fue hasta que cumplí 11 años.

Ese verano me llegó una carta que me volvió a dar la ilusión. Que me despertó de aquella pesadilla. Hogwarts me había mandado una carta para que entrase en ese colegio. Lo malo fue, que si mi hermana ya me odiaba por haber sido el ojito derecho de mi padre, ahora me odiaba aún mas. Nos llevábamos fatal, no porque yo quisiese.

En Hogwarts me hice muchos amigos, pero mi mejor amiga era Marta. Su madre era española y su padre inglés y había vivido mucho tiempo en España. Sus dos padres eran magos. Ella era morena de piel con el pelo largo y revuelto, de un color casi negro que siempre llevaba sujetado con un moño. Lo que cautivaba a la gente eran sus ojos. Tenía unos ojos color miel con forma de los de un gato. Eran alucinantes. Ella era alta y más bien rellenita. Era muy lista y bastante mandona, pero era también muy simpática y cariñosa.

Tenía un hermano, James Potter se llamaba, un año mayor que nosotras. A mi siempre me había parecido muy guapo pero nunca le había dicho nada a Marta, me daba corte y tampoco es que me cayera muy bien. El, junto a Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew formaban los merodeadores, un grupo de chicos muy traviesos.

Ahora, os voy a contar mi cuento de hadas que empezó en quinto curso con todos sus buenos y malos momentos. He encontrado mis diarios de aquellos tiempos y aquí están. A vista de todos para que podáis leer y opinar. Son mis memorias, mis secretos, mis ilusiones y fantasías, mis temores y pesadillas. Adelante. Os vais a adentrar al mundo de Lily Evans. Mi mundo...


	2. Chapter 2

**Pinzas idas**

Hola! He vuelto. Siento el retraso, no tengo ninguna excusa, salvo que soy muy vaga. Por favor dejarme algún review. Os quiero!

Querido Diario,

Hoy, te empiezo. Nunca antes había escrito nada así pero lo intentaré. Soy Lily Evans y tengo 15 años. Voy a Hogwarts y hoy a sido mi primer día de vuelta.

Estábamos Marta y yo hablando cuando entró sin previo aviso James, su hermano, con la excusa de que tenía que esconderse de Malfoy. Eso no sería importante si no fuese porque estaba medio desnuda poniéndome el uniforme.

-Hay lo siento.-dijo el, pero se quedó dentro.

-¿Qué no piensas salir?-preguntó su hermana un poco enfadada-¡No se si te has dado cuenta pero nos estamos cambiando!

-¡Ya! Pero no me puedo ir.-se giró hacia mi y me miró de arriba abajo lo cual me dejó temblando. Su cabeza se quedó mirando la parte de debajo de mi tripa, donde había tatuada una pequeña mariposa.- Que chula Lily,-me dijo-Es una calcamonia,¿no?

-¡Serás gilipollas!¡Fuera de aquí! Venga, fuera.-le empujé hasta la puerta.

¿Te parece normal, diario? Se cree que soy una niña. Si llega a ver mi piercing de la parte de arriba de mi oreja es capaz de preguntarme que si es de plástico.¡Dios mío! Odio que me traten como a una niña.

Pero eso no es lo que más me cautivó esta mañana. Sino su forma de mirarme. Había algo en sus ojos, como...deseo. Ya se, estoy diciendo tonterías. ¿James y yo?¿Juntos? Nunca. Pero tengo que admitir que el chico ha mejorado este verano. Mañana tengo clase, debería irme a la cama. Con que, adiós diario!Je,je.

Querida Natalia (por ponerte algún nombre),

¡No me lo puedo creer! No se si lo que a pasado hoy es lo peor o mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Empezaré por el principio.

Estaba haciendo mis deberes en la biblioteca. Era un poco tarde y no quedaba mucha gente allí. Aparte, estaba en la zona más apartada. De repente, aparece James y me levanta, me coge la cabeza y, sorprendentemente, me besa. No se a que venía, pero te puedo asegurar que no fue un beso cualquiera. Dios, ese chico sabe besar. No fue un beso tierno, todo lo contrario, fue un beso apasionado y largo, muy largo. De repente, igual de rápido como me besó se separa y me dice:

-Para que veas que me doy cuenta cuanto creces. Por cierto, me encanta el piercing.-Y se va. ¡Así, tan pancho! Te juro que a este chico se le ha ido la pinza. Obviamente no se lo puedo contar a Marta. Sería muy incómodo. Por eso me tenía que desahogar con alguien.

Adiós Natalia!


	3. Chapter 3

**Confusiones**

Solo quería aclarar que este fic va a consistir de casi todos capítulos cortitos. Por que ¿Quién escribe diez páginas en su diario? A, y que el diario tenga nombre es una idea de Ana Frank que me gustó. Es para hacerlo un poco distinto.

Querida Natalia,

Como ya sabes, soy prefecta, y hoy ya he tenido que empezar a echar a bronca. Seguro que sabes quien a sido...

¡As acertado!¡Los Merodeadores de las narices! Aun que sean un año más mayor son igual de maduros que un niño de cinco años. O menos.

Bueno, el caso es, que, no te lo pierdas, habían acorralado a Snape y han puesto su ropa transparente. Con lo cual solo se le veían los calzoncillos y ese asqueroso cuerpo...eeww! Casi vomito. A sido repugnante.

Y encima, cuando les pregunto que por que narices han hecho eso va y me dice el gilipollas (perdón por el lenguaje pero es necesario) de James que lo han hecho para enseñarme que ellos son los únicos que están buenos del colegio. Y lo ha dicho mirándome de una manera, parecía que me estaba desnudando con la mirada. Y cuando ha visto que le estaba mirando va, y el muy caradura me ha guiñado un ojo. ¿¡Te parece normal? Bueno, ese no es el caso.

¡Por favor, que chorrada! Aunque eso fuese verdad, lo cual no lo es, eso no es lo más importante. Son unos ególatras, egocéntricos, inmaduros con el autoestima por las nubes. Vale, si, son muy guapos, bueno Peter no cuenta, y si, por lo poco que enseña el uniforme no están nada mal, pero esa no es la cuestión!

El caso, que no les soporto, a ninguno, que quede bien clarito. Ni a James, ni aunque bese que da miedo. Lo siento Natalia, pero no puedo evitar pensar en eso. A pasado ya una semana y aún no hemos hablado de ello. Es como si no hubiese pasado. Y casi así mejor.

Creo

Bueno, que me llama Marta, me voy! Adiós!

Querida Natalia,

Te juro que a este niño, bueno chico, no hay quien le entienda.

Hoy me viene(James, por si no es muy obvio) y de me acerca al oído y me dice:

-Hoy a las 2am en la sala común.-se me han puesto los pelos de gallina. Luego me a dicho-No se lo digas a nadie.-y se ha ido.

Lógicamente a Marta no le he dicho nada aunque me siento un poco mal por ello. La quiero mucho pero si yo no entiendo lo que esta pasando, dudo que lo haga ella. No se si bajar o no. Creo que no bajaré. Ahora son ya las 12. Quedan dos horas, pero me da igual, porque no pienso bajar. Me voy a dormir.

Adiós!

Querida Natalia,

Vale, he bajado. Ya se, pensaras, te lo dije. ¡Qué digo yo! Si tu no piensas. Bueno, te cuento. Ha sido magnífico en parte, pero estoy más confundida que nunca.

Cuando e bajado ya estaba el esperándome.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté.

-¿Qué va a pasar? Nada. Solo pensaba que a lo mejor querías continuar lo que dejamos el otro día-Ahí fue cuando me empezó a besar. Esta vez lo hizo más salvajemente. Me cogió de la cintura y se pegó a mi lo más que pudo. Enseguida metió su lengua dentro de mi boca y empezó a explorar. No se como acabé contra la pared con James besando y mordiéndome el cuello. Ahí fue cuando desperté y me di cuenta de que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal, por muy bien que sintiese. Me separe de el y le dije:

-¿Qué te as creído?¿Qué puedes jugar conmigo? Pues estás muy equivocado. No esperes que esto vuelva a pasar. Si quieres algo conmigo me lo dices, pero no te tiras encima mío.¿Entendido?

-¿Y entonces porqué as bajado? Sabías lo que iba a pasar. No te hagas la inocente Lily. Te veo el martes en la torre de astronomía a la 1.No se lo cuentes a mi hermana-y así, tan normal, se fue.

¡Es un engreído!¿Verdad? pero tiene razón. No se si iré el martes. No se si me gusta lo que esta pasando entre nosotros, si es que se puede decir que esta pasando algo.¡No se que hacer! Lo consultaré con la almohada pero es muy probable, que aunque James no quiera, le diga a Marta lo que pasa. No te ofendas Natalia, pero no tengo suficiente con desahogarme en un trozo de papel. Necesito opiniones. Y las necesito ya.

Buenas noches.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enfados**

Hola de nuevo! Quería saber si alguien me podía decir como hacer para que haya una línea separando cada parte. Por favor, ayudadme! Y gracias a Angie-ayanami, Nachita, yanuu, Lily-cPotter, HeiDi-Lu, daidaevans, Verae, Yare y Syef. Siento no haber dado las gracias antes. Seguir mandando reviews! Ahora, a seguir con la historia.

Querida Natalia,

Creo que he hecho bien, aunque James se ha cogido un cabreo! Tendrías que haberle visto. Te cuento:

Decidí no ir a la torre de astronomía. No le iba a dar ese gusto a James. No soy ninguna puta. No se lo voy a dar en bandeja. El caso, ayer, martes, me fui a la cama pronto para luego no arrepentirme. En consecuencia, esta mañana me he levantado prontísimo y he bajado a la Sala Común a esperar a Marta. La sala estaba desierta y me puse a leer. Al rato, oí unos pasos rápidos que se acercaban a mi. Pensé en lo rápido que se había levantado Marta. Normalmente la tengo que despertar yo para que no llegue tarde. Seguí leyendo hasta que noté la sombra de alguien posarse encima mío. Fue entonces cuando despegué mis ojos del libro y levanté la vista para ver que quería Marta. Entonces me di cuenta de que el que me estaba mirado era su hermano.

Me cogió por el cuello, me levanto, y me estampó contra la pared, igual que la ultima vez que nos habíamos visto pero sin beso. Entonces, empezó a hablar:

-¡¿Pero quien te as creído que eres?-dijo enfadado-¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme plantado?¿Te crees que soy idiota? No juegues conmigo.

-Vaya-le dije, sorprendentemente calmada- Me siento honrada. Sé que eres un chico de pocas palabras. Te as esforzado en decir más de un monosílabo! Increíble.

Entonces me apretó más fuerte contra la pared y acerco su cara a la mía. Nuestras narices se estaban rozando y me entraron deseos de besarle. Pero me controlé.¡Conseguí controlarme! Entonces me dijo:

-No me subestimes. Cuando quiera te puedo tener comiendo, no, mejor, lamiendo de mi mano.

-Creo que el que me subestimas eres tu.-le dije. Me soltó y le di un beso en la comisura de los labios. Me fui. Sin el saberlo, me ha dado una idea. Pienso demostrarle que no estoy bajo su poder, es más, es el quien está bajo el mío. Creo que tengo un plan. Lo voy a llevar a cabo. Mañana te sigo contando.

Tu Lily

Querida Natalia,

Dos enfados en una semana son muchos enfados para mi. Te preguntarás ¿Qué diablos a pasado ahora? Pues a pasado que Marta ha descubierto lo mío con James o lo no mío con James. Resulta que la segunda y última vez que nos enrollamos, James me dejó un chupetón el cual yo no había visto hasta hoy, cuando Marta me ha preguntado por el. Entonces no he podido evitar contarle todo porque ya no aguantaba más. Cuando e acabado, se a levantado del sillón, me ha mirado y me ha dicho:

-¿Cómo as podido?-Y se ha ido. Así sin más. Sin un grito. Ahora me siento fatal. Ella no entiende que es todo culpa de su hermano. Aparte, a ella tampoco debería afectarle tanto,¿no? No se. Lo único que sé es que no sé nada. Estoy perdida. Justo cuando más necesitaba un amigo. Tengo que arreglarlo lo antes posible. No tengo más ganas de escribir.

Lily


	5. Chapter 5

**1ª Parte del Plan: completada**

Hola de nuevo. En el último capi no recibí tantos reviews como otras veces con que espero que en este me dejéis más, por favor. Me ponen de mejor humor. Igualmente muchas gracias a quien si que dejó. ¡Os lo agradezco mucho! Aún así, nadie me contestó a la pregunta de cómo hacer para separar las distintas partes. Yo siempre pongo guiones(-) pero nunca salen. ¡Por favor ayudadme! Por cierto, acepto propuestas para la historia

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Querida Natalia,

Después de una semana insoportable de estar sola y no haber llevado a cavo ninguna parte de mi plan por fin e hablado con Marta. No lo soportaba más y, cuando estábamos solas en la habitación la he dicho que lo sentía mucho, pero que no sabía que fuese para tanto. Que la echaba de menos y que por favor volviésemos a ser amigas. A esto me contesto:

-Lily, claro que te perdono. Eres mi mejor amiga. Pero quiero que entiendas que es normal que me hubiese molestado porque no me lo contaste. Se supone que tienes que confiar en mi...

-¡Ya lo hago!-la corté yo.-Es que no sabía como decírtelo.

-Te entiendo, pero júrame que no me volverás a ocultar algo así.

-¡Te lo juro!-la contesté y nos dimos un abrazo. Después de separarnos ella me dijo:

-Y ya sabes como es mi hermano, no quiero que te haga daño.

-Por eso no te preocupes.-dije yo-Simplemente no entiendo porque se comporta así.

-Ni yo, Lily. Mi hermano es un ser el cual creo que viene de otro planeta. Casi incluso me atrevería a decir que viene de otra galaxia.-Después de que Marta dijese esto nos pusimos las dos a partirnos de risa y nos tiramos toda la tarde hablado y poniéndonos al día.

-¿Me apoyarás en lo que haga con tu hermano?-la pegunté.

-¡Cualquier cosa para bajarle los humos a ese chulo que se hace pasar por mi hermano!

Aún no sé que haré, pero una cosa tengo muy clara. Esto no va a quedar así.

Lily

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Querida Natalia,

Mi plan ha comenzado. Y creo que va a dar resultado. Te voy a contar lo que he hecho hoy:

Esta mañana, como es sábado e hice todos los deberes ayer, me fui en busca de mi objetivo. Tuve suerte y le encontré solo, en uno de los múltiples pasillos del castillo. Antes de que me viese, me paré a fijarme en el. Estaba apoyado contra la pared con un cigarrillo entre los labios y una mirada determinante. La verdad es, aunque me cueste admitirlo, solo verle me alegra el día. Es un inconveniente para mi plan, pero significa que tendré que tener más fuerza de voluntad.

El caso, cuando me vio ni se inmutó. Solo se quedó mirándome como siempre lo hace y como siempre se me pusieron los pelos de punta aunque creo que disimulé bastante bien mis estúpidas emociones. Cuando acabó de inspeccionar cada detalle de mi, sonrió y con muchos aires me dijo:

-Sabía que tardarías poco en resistirte. Aunque debo admitir que nunca pensé que durases tanto. Cada día me sorprendes más. Pero bueno, veo que te arrepentiste de no haber venido a la torre. Tranquila te perdono y...

-¡E, tranqui!-le dije-¡Baja esos humos! Vale, tienes razón. Sabes perfectamente a lo que e venido. Pero aún así no me arrepiento de no haber ido el otro día.

Rápidamente, sin que yo me diese cuenta como, me tenía como a el le gustaba, entre el y la pared. Esa posición se esta repitiendo mucho para mi gusto pero bueno. El caso es que me dijo esto:

-Lo que tu digas, pero dejemos de hablar y pasemos a la acción.

En eso momento me empezó a besar, aunque también se podría decir que me estaba comiendo la boca. Tuve un instante de sorpresa pero enseguida le devolví el beso y empecé mi plan. Cambié las posiciones para que estuviese el contra la pared. Se sorprendió pero no paró. Le empecé a besar el cuello y se quedó paralizado(nunca lo había hecho). Seguí con mi trabajo hasta que conseguí dejarle una buena marca. Entonces me separe bruscamente, el me miró atónito y yo le guiñé un ojo y me fui antes de que el me parase. Pero aun así logré ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que se le había quedado y la pasión que intentaban ocultar sus ojos. Querida Natalia, James no sabe lo que le espera.

Tu Lily


	6. Chapter 6

**Hasta que Explote**

Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que estaba un poco liada con el colegio. Bueno, también estaba esperando ha ver si me dejabais algún comentario más de ultima hora. Gracias a los que si dejaron.¡Os quiero mucho! Ja, ja, que pelota que soy. Por favor, seguid con los reviews. Ya he solucionado el problema de los guiones, je,je, gracias a quien me intentó ayudar. Este capi es un poco corto, creo. Creo que ya he hablado suficiente. Os dejo con el siguiente capi:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Querida Natalia,

Ayer, presencié como todo el colegio cuchicheaba sobre el nuevo "tatuaje" de James Potter. Vamos, el chupetón que le devolví. Todo el mundo se pregunta quien habrá sido la que haya conseguido que James pierda tanto el control como para dejarse hacer uno. Nadie, y digo NADIE, lo había conseguido antes.

Los rumores son muy variados. Hay uno que hasta dice que se lo hizo su amigo Peter mientras James dormía. ¡Qué chorradas! Obviamente, James no ha dicho nada. Que va a decir el pobre.¿Qué se lo ha hecho una niña?¡Por favor! El JAMÁS caería tan bajo.

Marta y yo nos hemos estado riendo un buen rato. Nosotras dos, junto con el mismo, somos las únicas que saben quien ha sido. Ni siquiera se lo ha dicho al resto de los merodeadores. Se reirían de el por haberse liado con la mejor amiga de su hermana.

Hace un rato, James vino ha hablar conmigo a escondidas, como no. Es un cobarde. Bueno, y me dijo algo así:

-Lo as hecho aposta ¿verdad?

-Obviamente.-dije yo muy tranquila.

-Y...¿Por qué no se lo as dicho ya a todo el mundo?¡Venga! Puedes ir, no me importa.

-Es que eso no es lo que quiero.-dije –Solo quería demostrarte que soy yo la que te tiene comiendo de mi mano.-y con eso me marché. Vale, al final mi plan no había sido muy elaborado pero, ha funcionado, ¿no?

Ahora a seguir con mi vida! James Potter no volverá a pasar por mi mente, de eso estoy bien segura.

Con todo esto se me ha olvidado contarte que Marta tiene novio. ¡Qué suerte tienen algunas! Y están muy felices. Me alegro por ella. Pero ahora tengo más tiempo para pensar, y eso no me gusta. ¡Pero no puedo tener la mente en blanco!

Se despide

Lily

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Querida Natalia,

No ha acabado. No sé como pude creer que sería tan facil, obviamente, se me olvidó de quien estábamos hablando.

Hoy, en el desayuno se ha subido encima de la mesa y ha dicho esto:

-Querido Hogwarts, solo quería decir que esta marca que se asemeja a un chupetón es solo una vulgar broma de mis amigos. Por favor, no se lo tengais en cuenta. ¡Y ahora os dejo que sigais desayunando!

¡Y TODO EL MUNDO SE LO A CREÍDO!

Luego me ha sonreído con su típica sonrisa de "yo siempre consigo lo que quiero". Es inaguantable.

Marta me oculta algo, sé que lo hace. El otro día me dijo que había cortado con Seth, así, tan de repente, y ahora se inventa excusas idiotas para ir a no se donde. Tendré que esperar a que me lo diga supongo...seguirla no es una mala idea, ¿no?

Lily


	7. Chapter 7

**Obstáculos**

Vale, no hay excusa, dos años es mucho tiempo, hasta para mi. Hace mucho que no escribo, y no pensaba volver ha hacerlo. Pero el caso es que he vuelto. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero ni siquiera sabía si iba a continuar esta historia...

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. Probablemente mi manera de escribir sea distinta, o eso espero, ya que al fin y al cabo, soy dos años mayor.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Disfrutad.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Querida Natalia,

Como seguía preocupada por las desapariciones de Marta, ayer decidí seguirla. Comprendo que no es correcto espiar a una persona, y más aún, si dicha persona es tu mejor amiga. Pero es que esta vez estaba realmente preocupada.

El caso, eran ya las seis de la madrugada y estaba todo el mundo profundamente dormido. Las luces llevaban varias horas apagadas y lo poco que se podía ver era gracias a la luna llena que resplandecía desde lo alto. Estaba a punto de amanecer. Me había despertado hacía un raro y no lograba volverme a dormir, seguía pensando en cómo me la había jugado James en el comedor. Cuando, de repente, oí un ligero sonido. Me levanté y entreabrí las cortinas rojas que rodeaban mi cama. Asomé un poco la cabeza, procurando ver pero no ser vista. Y allí estaba ella. Mi mejor amiga, saliendo de la cama, completamente vestida, y poniéndose los zapatos. Obviamente, me sorprendí un poco.

A los cinco minutos, y con mucho sigilo, salió por la puerta. En un instante, cogí mi bata y seguí su camino. Cuando salí de las habitaciones, el cuadro ya se estaba cerrando. Me apresuré hasta que volví a tener a la vista a Marta. La seguí, escondiéndome detrás de paredes y armaduras.

Después de un largo rato andando, cuando empezaba ya a amanecer y los pasillos se iluminaban mágicamente con tan poca luz, me di cuenta que había acabado en la enfermería. Incrédula, me asomé por la puerta y vi algo que me dejó sin respiración:

Marta estaba junto a una camilla, sujetando la mano de el famoso Remus Lupin, el cual estaba lleno de rasguños. Hablaban en voz baja. Supuse que la señorita Pomfrey no estaba al tanto de la situación. Intenté hacer el menos ruido posible, dando me cuenta de lo fuerte que respiraba por primera vez en mi vida. Aún así, conseguí oír parte de la conversación:

-Marta, sabes que no deberías estar aquí. Siempre pasa lo mismo. ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que esto no puede funcionar?- dijo Remus, resignado.

-Venga ya Remus,-contestó Marta. Desde donde yo me encontraba, no podía verla la cara. Lo que si vi fue la mano de Lupin acariciar su mejilla y oí como su voz temblaba, confirmándome que estaba llorando.- Sabes que me importas Remus, y se que yo te importo a ti. Todos estos días juntos me lo han demostrado. Sólo porque seas un...

Entonces, una voz detrás mío me susurro al oído, impidiendo oír lo que decía mi amiga, y poniéndome los pelos de punta:

-¿Se puede saber qué haces Evans?¿Fisgoneando en los asuntos de los demás?- me cogió del brazo y me giró, para que pudiera ver su cara. No pude evitar tragar cuando vi delante de mí, y demasiado cerca, a un inconfundible James Potter. Él también estaba herido, y me pregunté si los chicos se habrían peleado. Sin darme cuenta, me arrastró a una esquina del pasillo. Coincidencia o no, era la más oscura de todas. Sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos:

-¿Algo que alegar, Evans?

-De hecho, si. Primero, no te importa. Segundo, ¿Qué os ha pasado? Así no pienses que te voy a volver a besar.- Al decir esto, James levantó una ceja y me dedicó un amago de sonrisa. – Y tercero, no te importa.

-Vaya Evans, estamos ingeniosos esta mañana. Sorprendente. Y más sorprendente aún tu atuendo. Me pregunto qué habrá debajo de esa bata...¡Espera!- dijo con fingido entusiasmo- ¡Qué lo se! Bromas aparte, ¿Qué haces andando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, donde habitan una increíble cantidad de adolescentes, me incluyo en esa categoría, en un camisón que no deja sitio a la imaginación y con una bata un tanto irónica, ya que es transparente?

Ante ese comentario me quedé sin palabras. Intenté responder con un comentario sarcástico, pero las palabras no me salían de la boca. Viendo esto, a James le empezó a aparecer una sonrisa en la boca.

Levantó su mano y rozó mi hombro casi desnudo, acelerando el ritmo de mi respiración. Empezó a bajar su mano por mi brazo. Sólo me rozaba, para hacerlo más tortuoso. Cuando llegó a mi mano, apartó el brazo. Sin darme cuenta había cerrado los ojos y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Vete a cambiar. No quiero que nadie más aparte de yo mismo te vea así,¿me entiendes?- Me miró con los ojos llenos de algo que no podía entender. –No querrás que piensen mal de ti,¿Verdad?

Acabó la frase, dio un paso hacia delante y me besó levemente en los labios. Yo no pude ni reaccionar. Me quedé atónita, y el resto del día me tuvieron que llamar varias veces la atención en clase. ¿Pero qué esperaban? Después de haber recibido tal muestra de cariño por el Don Juan que se había apropiado de mi mente.

Por eso, aún no me he acercado a Marta para admitir que la seguí y pedir explicaciones. Digamos que James se puso de obstáculo. Tanto por la mañana, cuando impidió que escuchase la conversación de mi amiga con su, al parecer, nuevo romance, y más tarde, en mi cabeza, cuando no me dejaba pensar.

Pero sólo ha pasado un día. Es aún pronto por la mañana. Hoy lo hablaré con ella sin falta. Y nadie me lo impedirá.

Lily


	8. Chapter 8

**Promesas y preguntas sin resolver**

Estoy orgullosa de mi misma: sólo he tardado seis días en escribir de nuevo. ¡Y eso que a la vez estoy escribiendo otra historia! Wow. Nunca antes había tardado menos de una semana...jaja. Es cierto que este capítulo es un poco corto, pero no me parecía bien seguir escribiendo después de esta escena, enseguida sabréis porque. Bueno, diciendo eso, lo único que me queda por agradecer es a la gente que me ha dejado un comentario. Los aprecio enormemente. ( Y si, eso es una indirecta)

_Chika Black:_¡Me alegro de que te guste! ¡Y me encanta que seas repetitiva! Yo soy igual, solo hace falta preguntarle a mis amigas... Yo también me alegro de haber continuado la historia. Me gusta escribir y siempre me gustó esta idea. Sólo que cuando volvía a releer lo que ya había escrito, me parecía horrible. Pero bueno, ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo!

_Amira Granger Black:_ Jajaja, aquí está lo que pides. Espero que te guste tanto como el capítulo anterior.

_Blushy Potter:_ Me pone contenta saber que te gustó desde la primera vez. De momento no tengo planeado volver a abandonarlo...jaja, me gustaría acabar un fic por una vez. Creo que ya es hora.

_Fascinating melody:_ Es bueno saber que mi manera de escribir a mejorado. Me alegro de que te guste mi historia, y espero que algún día tu también pongas algo aquí , ya que se de primera mano que escribes genial. ¡Isa tkmil! Gracias por TODOS tus comentarios. Me hacen mucho bien.

_ValeriRah: _ Acepto el trato encantada. Aquí tienes el capítulo. Te toca cumplir tu parte, jaja. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Querida Natalia,

Soy una egoísta. Una persona increíblemente egoísta. ¡Soy un monstruo! En serio, no se que clase de amiga soy. Del peor tipo, no hay duda. ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciega todos estos años? ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta?

Te estarás preguntando que qué rayos me pasa ahora. El problema es que al final conseguí hablar con Marta, y con Remus. Marta, siendo la mejor amiga que se puede tener, no como yo, no tuvo reparos en desahogarse conmigo.

La mañana después de haberles visto juntos en la enfermería, me encontré con Remus merodeando por los pasillos cabizbajo, sin muestra alguna de los golpes que la noche anterior habían recorrido todo su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo mucho, me acerqué a él. No se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía hasta que le saludé cortésmente, y él, sin inmutarse casi, me devolvió el saludo, y volvió a su posición inicial.

-Remus- intenté.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo, por favor?

-Por supuesto Lily,¿ocurre algo?- preguntó genuinamente.

-Pues...La verdad es que si.-dije rápidamente. – No quiero ser cotilla, pero estoy un tanto preocupada, ya que los últimos días, mi mejor amiga a estado un tanto esquivadiza, y ayer por la noche, cuando por fin decidí seguirla, me encontré con que estaba contigo en la enfermería. Bueno, sólo me preguntaba si hay algo que tu crees que debería saber antes de que le pregunte a ella?

Mientras yo decía esto, sin pausa, la cara de Remus pasó de enseñar incredulidad, a sorpresa y por último a entendimiento. Cuando acabé de hablar, me di cuenta de que se había acercado considerablemente a mi.

-Lily, sinceramente, creo que de este tema debes hablar con Marta primero. Es ella la que tiene todas las respuestas a tus preguntas. O más bien la que te las puede dar. Sin embargo, si lo que estás preguntando que por qué estaba ayer en la enfermería...

-Eso creo que ya lo se.-le interrumpí. – Te peleaste con James,¿no? Por eso el también estaba herido. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero es algo así como que Marta y tu queréis estar juntos, pero James no lo ve con buenos ojos,¿no?- Me callé de golpe cuando oí la risa de Remus. Le miré frunciendo el ceño, sin saber cual era el problema ahora. Enseguida se calmó y me explicó:

-No te confundas Lily. En parte tienes razón: si que hay algo entre Marta y yo. O por lo menos lo había hasta ayer...El caso, James y yo no nos peleamos. Lily, escúchame, esto que te voy a contar ahora tiene que quedar entre nosotros,¿esta bien? Quiero que sepas que arriesgo mucho contándotelo.

-Remus, no tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando, si te soy sincera, pero te prometo que puedes confiar en mi.- Al oír esto, Remus sonrió.

-Ya lo se, Lily. Lo diré rápido: Hace unos años, en el bosque, me mordió un hombre lobo, y desde entonces , yo soy uno.- Cuando vio mi cara de sorpresa me puso una mano en el hombro para calmarme. – Te juro que nunca haría daño a nadie.

Me quedé helada.¿Quién hubiera pensado que el cariñoso y racional Remus Lupin se convirtiera una vez al mes en lobo y perdiera el sentido completamente? Cuando por fin volví a encontrar mi voz, le dije que no se preocupara, que mi boca estaba sellada. Y que, aunque seguro que no era la primera vez que lo oía, sentía mucho que tal peso hubiera caído en sus hombros, y encima desde tan pequeño. Después de decir esto, le abracé impulsivamente, y el correspondió, aplastándome contra él. Estuvimos en esa posición varios minutos, hasta que por fin me soltó. Pero aún había una duda en mi mente, y se lo hice saber:

-Vale, comprendo que ayer fue luna llena, y Marta, no se por qué, lo sabía, y fue a visitarte para ver si estabas bien.-Miré a Remus, que estaba afirmando levemente con la cabeza y continué.- Pero entonces,¿Por qué estaba James herido también?

-Eso tampoco te lo puedo contestar yo.-Cuando vio mi cara de frustración, en seguida añadió.- Lo siento, pero esa historia te la pueden contar mis amigos, y nadie más que ellos. No tengo derecho a contarla yo.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan leal?- le pregunté. No estaba verdaderamente enfadada, simplemente sentía rabia porque aún me quedaban tantas preguntas sin resolver.

Al escuchar esto, sonrió y me apretó ligeramente el brazo, de forma cariñosa. Se giró, y continuó su camino. ¿Hacia dónde? Solo él lo sabe.

Lily


	9. Chapter 9

**Sin solución**

¡Hola! Ya he vuelto. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero he tenido una semana un tanto liada.. Quería antes de nada agradecer a:

_Amira Granger Black: ¡_Me alegra mucho que te guste!

_ValeriRah: _Me gusta mucho este trato, jaja.¡Espero que tus uñas no estén muy cortas!

_monse evans: _Me alegro de que te llamase la atención mi fic y que te esté gustando. Lo del piercing lo escribí hace dos años, ahora no se si se lo pondría, pero es bueno saber que te gusta ese detalle. Y al principio James es un tanto...Imbecil. Pero tranquila, mejorará. Al fin y al cabo, esto es una historia de J/L.

_fascinating melody: _A mi comentarista oficial, que nunca se salta ni un capítulo de mis historias, jaja. Probablemente tengas razón y si necesitase más detalle. El problema es que suelo escribir muy rápido para poder ponerlo antes, cuando deberá esperar un par de días y luego releérmelo, para ver si me sigue gustando y añadir o quitar cosas. Pero bueno...

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- --- - - - -

Querida Natalia,

Ya tengo casi toda la historia: Remus y Marta llevan mucho tiempo queriendo estar juntos, pero sin saber que el otro quería lo mismo. Romántico,¿verdad? Pues el caso, hace unos días, Remus por fin se atrevió a decirle a Marta lo que sentía, y entonces ella cortó con Seth para estar con él. Hasta aquí todo bien. El problema es que Remus es un licántropo. Marta esto ya lo sabía hace tiempo, siendo James su hermano y mejor amigo de Remus, y nunca le importó. Pero un par de días antes de la luna llena, Marta le dijo a Remus que quería estar con el en sus transformaciones, y Remus se enfadó con ella por querer poner su vida en peligro. Remus siempre tan noble como siempre. Por culpa de la pelea, el día de luna llena, Remus estaba más alterado que normalmente, entonces se hizo daño. Marta se enteró vía James, y fue a verle para pedirle perdón a la enfermería, que fue cuando yo les encontré.

Vale, ahí está toda la historia. Que culebrón. Y yo que pensé que mi vida era para filmarla.

El rompecabezas está casi completo. Sólo queda un detalle por descifrar, y es por qué estaba tan magullado James cuando le encontré. Mi sexto sentido me dice que hay algún detalle que se me escapa, y estoy dispuesta ha hacer lo que sea para descubrirlo.¿Cómo? Aún no lo se.

Tengo que pensar en un plan.

Lily

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Querida Natalia,

¿Por qué mis planes nunca funcionan cuando James Potter está involucrado? Ya no se que hacer. Pero ahora, más que nunca, estoy segura que oculta algo, y no solo que piensa en mi. Y no, no soy vanidosa, es que me lo ha dicho Sirius. Vale, no me lo ha dicho así. Más bien a sido algo cómo:

-¡Ei Lily!¿Quieres saber quien murmura tu nombre cuando duerme?- dijo esto mientras James le fulminaba con la mirada.- Te doy una pista, su nombre empieza con James y acaba con Potter.- Si las miradas pudiesen matar, Sirius estaría muerto y enterrado, y James estaría en Azkaban.

-No le escuches Lily.-dijo James, la sonrisa volviéndole a la cara.- Es que está resentido porque le oí decir el nombre de Peter en sueños.

-¡Pero que dices!- replicó Sirius humillado y atónito.

Y allí se quedaron discutiendo quien había soñado con quien. Yo me fui, ya que no pretendía que dos capullos me hicieran llegar tarde.

Esa misma noche, no podía parar de darle vueltas a la manera en la que iba a conseguir que james me confesara su secreto, con que me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia los pasillos de Hogwarts. Normalmente están llenos de ruidos, risas, estudiantes. Por eso, mi momento favorito en el colegio es por la noche, cuando no hay nadie, y el castillo irradia magia por todos sitios. Entonces es cuando parece que estás viviendo en un cuento de hadas, con dragones y princesas, tal como mi padre me solía contar.

Sin saber como, pensando en todo aquello, mis pasos me llevaron a la Torre de Astronomía. Cuando me di cuenta de donde estaba, decidí darme la vuelta lo antes posible, sin poder evitar pensar en la vez en la que James me había propuesto subir con él. Se perfectamente lo que ocurre todas las noches en ese lugar del castillo, y no estaba dispuesta a no volver a dormir en meses.

Pero antes de que pudiera girarme, la puerta se abrió y me topé con un muy sorprendido James Potter. Parece cosa del destino, esto de que siempre coincidamos. Nunca creí en él, pero ahora estoy dudando. ¿Cómo si no explicarse estos encuentros?

Volviendo al caso, nos quedamos los dos helados, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, aguantándonos la mirada sin decir nada. Por fin, después de lo que parecieron horas, habló:

-Lily, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me mordí el labio, pensando que tal vez este era el momento de hablar con él. Ahora que estaba desconcertado:

-Pues te andaba buscando- cuando James escuchó esto, levantó las cejas. Cuando no dijo nada, proseguí. –Me preguntaba por qué el otro día estabas tan herido.

-Lily, por favor no te metas.- dijo, intentando disimular su enojo. Al oí esto, intenté otra táctica y me acerqué más a él, y si no fuese imposible, juraría que sus cejas subieron tanto que se escondieron debajo de su pelo. Estábamos completamente pegados. James no se movió hacia delante, pero tampoco intentó apartarse. Yo creo que estaba intentando decidir cual sería mi siguiente movimiento. Levanté el brazo y, despacio, le acaricié la mejilla. Mi mano empezó a bajar hacia sus labios, los cuales él se mojó con la lengua, en expectación. Entonces, volví a hablar:

-James, ya se que Remus es un licántropo. Sólo estoy preocupada por ti.- algo en su mirada cambió, y por un instante, pensé que me lo iba a decir.

Pero enseguida ese algo se desvaneció. Me cogió por la cintura sorprendiéndome y me besó como hacía días que no me besaba. Yo respondí enseguida, dándome cuenta solo entonces lo mucho que había echado de menos nuestros encuentros.

Después de un rato donde mi instinto tomó cargo de mi mente, volví a la realidad, en la cual, James me estaba besando tiernamente por el cuello. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Tan súbitamente como me empezó a besar, paró, yéndose y dejándome sola en la oscuridad, preguntándome si él sentiría el mismo ardiente deseo que siento yo por él.

Lily


	10. Chapter 10

Primer Paso 

Vale, solo he tardado una semana, no esta mal teniendo en cuenta que tengo un examen importantísimo en dos días. Ups.

_Fascinating melody:_ Aquí está tu capítulo Isa, te toca escribir nuestra historia como prometido. ¡Sigue leyendo! Tktk

_ValeriRah: _Muchas gracias por tus 4 reviews, me pusieron muy contenta. ¡Y también por los de la otra historia! Espero que este capítulo no te decepcione.

_Monse evans: _Está en el proceso de mejorar, tranquila, jaja. El siguiente capítulo es MUY importante en ese factor, pronto sabrás por qué.

_Chika Black: _¡Siempre me gusta recibir tus reviews tan efusivos, jaja! Espero que este también te encante.

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Si alguien estaba leyendo por alguna casualidad la otra historia que acabo de empezar con una amiga llamada "Abriéndome los ojos", que sepáis que la he tenido que quitar de mi usuario. Sin embargo, si queréis seguir leyendo(lo cual espero que sea así), podéis encontrarla en el usuario de mi amiga "Fascinating Melody". ¡Muchas gracias!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Querida Natalia,

_Una vez, cuando mi padre aún estaba vivo y yo era sólo una niña ingenua, me dijo que las princesas son tan sensibles que notan la rotación de la tierra, que si están lejos de su reino enferman, que hasta se pueden morir de tristeza ._

Al pasar el tiempo, me he agarrado a esta idea. Al fin y al cabo, es otro cuento de hadas que les gusta creer a la gente como a mi.

Bueno, ya me dejo de melancolías, pero es que hoy a sido un día de estos en que todo te sale mal. Tal vez no todo. Simplemente, pasó algo que me ha dejado destrozada.

Hoy es el 12 de octubre, oficialmente uno de los peores días de mi vida.

Después de los acontecimientos del otro día, llevaba yo unos días pensando en que cada vez pienso más en James Potter, y acabé llegando a la conclusión de que estoy completamente obsesionada con él. Me gusta de veras. No como un ligue, si no como para estar en una relación con él.

Después de un largo debate conmigo misma, gracias al que las clases se me pasaron volando y me enteré de menos aún que normalmente, decidí decirle algo a James, ya que al fin y al cabo, él no parecía muy reacio a admitir nada. Pero yo estaba segura de que él tenía que sentir algo también, después de cómo se había portado conmigo.

Entonces, esta tarde fui a verle. Sabía perfectamente donde encontrarle: Los jueves suele salir a volar al campo de Quidditch. Al fin y al cabo, él es el capitán del equipo de Griffindor, y tiene que preparar las jugadas. Eso es lo que me dijo una vez al menos cuando le pregunté por su obsesión con el juego. Pero yo creo que en realidad, sale solo para volar. Lo se porque cuando le veo, siempre lleva esa sonrisa relajada que solo utiliza encima de su escoba.

Y efectivamente, allí estaba, sobrevolando el campo. Anduve despacio hasta el centro, consiguiendo pasar desapercibida, y estuve diez minutos viéndole volar, llena de admiración y felicidad. Por fin podríamos estar juntos.

Después de este tiempo se dio cuenta de que le estaban mirando y aterrizó lentamente a unos metros de mí. Cuando elevó la mirada, le mandé una sonrisa tímida y el me correspondió con una media sonrisa.

James es increíblemente alto, lo cual significa que sus piernas son largas y por eso llegó tan rápidamente a mi lado, no dando me tiempo a respirar. Sin andarse sin preámbulos, me preguntó:

-Lily¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues, he venido a hablar contigo.-le respondí sinceramente, mordiéndome el labio. Estaba muy nerviosa, llena de expectación.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar? Si es lo de que por qué estaba lleno de heridas el otro día, te lo puedes ahorrar, porque no te voy a decir nada.- me dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No!-contesté rápidamente, demostrándole una vez más lo ansiosa que me pone. Respiré hondo y decidí volver a comenzar.- No tiene nada que ver.

-¿Entonces?-levantó una ceja.

-Entonces, lo que te quería decir es complicado.-Me miro con cara de "¿No me digas?".- Mira, no se exactamente lo que estamos haciendo, pero está claro que algo está pasando entre nosotros,¿no?.-Pausé para ver su reacción, y cuando le vi asentir levemente, decidí continuar, más segura de mi misma.- No se le que pensarás tú, pero personalmente, a mi nuestros encuentros me afectan inmensamente. Con esto, lo que te estoy intentando decir inútilmente, es que me gustas, y creo que tu también debes sentir algo, ya que no parecemos, ninguno de los dos, poder estar más de una semana sin vernos.

Hubo una pausa inmensa, en la que me debatí si seguir hablando o no, porque parecía que él no iba a decir nada en el futuro próximo. Abrí la boca, para intentar explicarme mejor, pero él me interrumpió:

-Lily, siento mucho haberte dado esa sensación.-me dijo bruscamente.- Pero tu eres la mejor amiga de mi hermana pequeña, que ha mejorado este verano, y que yo, como chico adolescente que soy, no he podido evitar darme cuenta. Pero no hay nada entre nosotros. Si, es verdad que nuestros encuentros me placen enormemente, pero eso no significa que esté enamorado de ti.

Me quedé sin palabras, sin saber que decir. Me sentía completamente humillada. Mi burbuja rosa donde James y yo estábamos felizmente besándonos en público, abrazándonos y todas esas cosas que las parejas normales hacen, se desvaneció. Sólo se me ocurrió decir una cosa:

-¡Yo no estoy enamorada de ti!- ya se, increíblemente patético, y me di cuenta nada más salieron las palabras de mi boca. Rápidamente, empecé a sentir cómo me invadía el calor, y supe que me estaba poniendo roja una vez más.

James medio sonrió, intentando no hacer más dura aún la caída y dijo, aún no se si de broma o en serio:

-Si quieres podemos seguir viéndonos como hasta ahora.

Entonces enfurecí. ¿Cómo podía llegar a pensar que yo estaba tan desesperada?:

-James Potter,¡Vete a la mierda!

Y con estas palabras, me di la vuelta, y salí andando con la cabeza alta y los hombros derechos del sitio que nunca olvidaría, y no precisamente por los partidos de Quidditch.

Aun que yo sostuviera esta postura, lo más digna que podía, por dentro estaba destrozada. En fin, lo sigo estando, pero de lo que estoy segura es de que no voy a permitir, no puedo permitir, que nuestros encuentros sigan pasando. Porque si no,¿Después que¿Qué me utilice como marioneta cuando le de la gana? No señor, no estoy dispuesta.

¿Pero a quién intento engañar? Solo chasquear los dedos ya me tiene comiendo de su mano. ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!

Tu Lily

-+-+-+

Querida Natalia,

_Hay un día que ya verás, un día que es la ostia. Ese día todo es bueno, ves a la gente que quieres ver, comes la comida que más te gusta, y todo lo que te pasa ese día es lo que tu quieres que te pase. Es como un desvío, cómo cuando vas por la carretera y hay un desvío hacia otro sitio. Pues ese día es lo mismo, y es muy importante, porque puedes elegir por dónde va a seguir todo. Por eso tenemos que estar muy atentos._

Ese día ha llegado.

Siempre tuya,

Lily

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Estas frases las he sacado de la película Princesas. No son mías._

Esta última entrada es para que veáis un poco como va a ir el siguiente capítulo. Estoy intentando dejaros con las ganas de seguir leyendo. ¡Espero que funcione! Y este capítulo es más largo, que lo sepáis.¡Por favor, dejarme reviews, que me ayudan a mejorar, y sobretodo, me ponen contenta!D. ¡Gracias!


	11. Chapter 11

Como un Sueño

Un mes. He tardado un mes. Lo siento muchísimo, en serio, pero es que no sabía cómo escribir este capítulo. Ya queda poco para acabar esta historia. Puede que cuatro o cinco capítulos. Voy a intentar que sean quince en total. Mil gracias a todo el mundo que sigue leyendo pacientemente y otras mil a la gente que se para a dejarme un review. Son muy apreciados.

Este capítulo empieza cómo acabó el último. Espero que os guste. Estaré esperando vuestros comentarios.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Querida Natalia,

Hay un día que ya verás, un día que es la ostia. Ese día todo es bueno, ves a la gente que quieres ver, comes la comida que más te gusta, y todo lo que te pasa ese día es lo que tú quieres que te pase. Es como un desvío, como cuando vas por la carretera y hay un desvío hacia otro sitio. Pues ese día es lo mismo, y es muy importante, porque puedes elegir por donde va a seguir todo. Por eso tenemos que estar muy atentos.

Ese día ha llegado.

Y me preguntarás,¿Qué a pasado? ¿Cómo es que de repente estás flotando en las nubes cuando solo ayer te hundías? Pues he de admitir, que a pasado todo.

Hoy me he levantado como el resto de los días de esta semana pasados: con un increíble vacío. Mi situación con James solo había empeorado. Ahora él me ignoraba completamente. No es que yo hiciera mucho esfuerzo para cambiar esto. Al fin y al cabo, me sentía increíblemente humillada y soy demasiado orgullosa como para arrastrarme.

Pero esta mañana ha sido diferente. Marta me ha sacado de la cama y me ha llevado a desayunar con Remus y ella al lado del lago, donde las hojas están empezando a caerse por la llegada inminente del otoño. He pasado un desayuno excepcional, justo con la gente con la que quería estar, haciéndome reír y olvidarme de mis pesadillas, como sabían que necesitaba.

Estoy genuinamente feliz de que Marta y Remus hallan podido solucionar sus problemas. Nunca había visto a una pareja tan compenetrada.

Bueno, después del excelente desayuno, les he dejado solos, agradeciéndoles con la mirada lo que estaban haciendo por mi, y me he alejado, con una leve sonrisa en mis labios, que esta vez, consiguió llegar a mis ojos.

Estaba yo ensimismada en mis pensamientos idealistas de que encontraría mi príncipe azul pronto cuando de repente me choqué, no podía ser de otra manera, con un merodeador. Pero esta vez, me di cuenta con un suspiro de alivio, no era James.

Era su hermano, o mejor conocido como su mejor amigo, Sirius Black. Digo hermano porque viven juntos y su relación va más allá que la de amistad. Y no, no en el sentido romántico.

Estaba apunto de seguir mi camino cuando me di cuenta de que, extrañamente, quería hablar conmigo.

Tengo que admitir que nunca he tenido mucha relación con Sirius. Yo siempre le había visto como a un chico atractivo y lleno de vida, que gastaba su energía en bromas pesadas y absurdas. Pero, lógicamente, para mí él siempre había estado a la sombra de James.

Sinceramente, nunca pensé que tuviera mucha capacidad intelectual pero sorprendentemente, me equivoqué de nuevo.

-Lily, justo a quien estaba buscando.- me dijo él, con una medio sonrisa en la boca que no llegaba a sus ojos. En ese momento me fijé realmente en él. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia abajo para poder mirarme a los ojos, ya que me saca unos veinte centímetros. Su pelo lacio y negro como el azabache caía elegante sobre su frente y sus ojos. Estos últimos, de un color indescriptible. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que Sirius Black es un misterio. Que no se nada de él.

-¿Qué pasa Black?- pregunté yo, intentando sonar distante e indiferente frente al mejor amigo del chico que me había roto el corazón. Lo que él no podía intuir era que su mera presencia me hacía pensar en James y me causaba un dolor en el pecho insoportable.

-Quería hablarte de James.-dijo, simplemente. En ese momento palidecí.

-¿Qué pasa con Potter?- dije yo, intentando ocultar mi estado de curiosidad.

-No te hagas la tonta, Lily.-me dijo, serio.- ¿En serio crees que James no me ha estado contando todo lo que ha estado pasando entre vosotros?

Entonces me enfadé:

-Tu no sabes nada Black. ¿Por qué he de creerte? James nunca quiso que nadie supiera nada. ¿Por qué de repente tengo que pensar que no es así? Si acaso te lo habrá contado ahora. Pero no antes. James es un cobarde.-Estaba frustrada y ya no sabía ni lo que salía de mi boca. Pero Sirius seguía tan frío y calmado como siempre.

-Lily, si piensas que a James no le importas, te equivocas. Desde el primer día, cuando te vio en el tren, no me ha parado de hablar de ti. Le importas, y mucho. La verdad es que nunca he visto a James tan patéticamente obsesionado. Él quería que pareciese como si tu no le importabas porque tenía miedo a perderte.-parecía sincero, pero,¿Cómo podía yo creerle?

-Si, muy bien Black. Todo muy bonito. Solo hay un pequeño problema: Si tanto le importo,¿por qué narices me dijo que no quería estar conmigo?-le miré a los ojos intensamente, levantando las cejas, esperando su respuesta, la cual esperaba que fuera inteligente. Sin embargo me decepcionó.

-No lo se.-me dijo, y yo le miré, mofándome. Estaba ya andando hacia la Dama Gorda cuando oí que él murmuraba algo, más para si mismo que para nadie más.-No creo ni que él lo sepa, pero se que se arrepiente.

Me giré a mirarle, ladeando la cabeza hacia la izquierda, intentando comprender sus palabras y él se disculpó con la mirada.

En ese mismo instante, cuando yo estaba justo delante del retrato de la Dama Gorda, con la cabeza girada en la dirección donde se encontraba Sirius, a cinco pasos de mí a mi izquierda, el retrato se abrió.

Sorprendida, me giré para ver quién estaba intentando salir y, esta vez si, me topé con el mismísimo James Potter. Nos miró a Sirius y a mí, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sir-Sirius.-tartamudeó, algo que me dejó alucinada.-Te estaba buscando.¿Qué haces?

Sirius suspiró, me miró una última vez resignado y se giró para enfrentarse a James:

-Le estaba contando a Lily lo mucho que te importa y lo idiota que estás siendo por dejarla escapar.-ante esta revelación, yo tragué saliva, esperándome lo peor, mientras James fruncía aún más.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos. Segundos en los que yo no pude respirar. Entonces, lentamente, casi imperceptible, se giró para mirarme. No pude descifrar lo que me decía su mirada.¿Me estaba pidiendo perdón?¿ Sentía compasión? Yo ya estaba harta de intentar saber lo que quería. Por eso, esperé a que me lo aclarara él. Y así lo hizo:

-Lily, Sirius, por muy bocazas que sea, tiene razón. Y lo siento. Siento haberte hecho daño.- yo en esos momentos estaba pinchándome para ver si me despertaba de aquel sueño de locos.

-Pero,¿Entonces por qué me dijiste que no?-le pregunté, aún incrédula.

-No lo se.-dijo esto y se acercó a mí.

-¿Cómo no lo vas a saber? Es imposible?¿Cómo no lo vas a saber?-pregunté yo, medio enloquecida por obtener tanta información en tan poco tiempo.

-Lily, no lo se.

-Pues si no lo sabes entonces es que claramente no eres quien yo pensaba que eras.-le dije, enfadada.¿Cómo no lo podía saber?¿Por qué me había roto el corazón cuando él también quería estar conmigo?

-¡Espera Lily! En ese momento creí saberlo. Creí que solo era algo puramente físico. Pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que no es así. Al final, la frase que dice que nunca te darás cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo tienes va a ser verdad.

Le miré escéptica. ¿A qué juegos pensaba que estaba jugando?

-Lily, te estoy intentando preguntar que si sigue en pie lo de estar juntos.-me dijo, casi desesperadamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que si?-le pregunté, más por orgullo que por otra cosa. Yo ya me estaba derritiendo por dentro.

-Que no te as ido aún. Que me sigues escuchando.-sin saber como, se había colocado al lado mio, y me acarició levemente la cara. Me intenté resistir, pero no pude y cerré los ojos al sentir el tacto de sus duras manos en mi piel.

-Aún no lo entiendo.-le dije a James, esta vez suavemente, aún con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de él. Ya me había rendido.

-Yo tampoco me entiendo. Soy un auténtico capullo. Lo siento Lily. De veras.¿Podrás perdonarme?-En ese momento abrí los ojos y me topé con los suyos y por fin comprendí lo que había en ellos: arrepentimiento, duda, pero sobretodo, cariño.

Y entonces lo vi claro:

-Ya lo he hecho.

Y esta vez, cuando nuestros labios se encontraron, sentí que estábamos unidos, que éramos uno. Por fin sentí que lo que estábamos haciendo tenía un sentido, un porque. Y por fin, estoy con James Potter.

Sin embargo, sigo teniendo dudas. No sobre lo que siento yo, eso lo tengo muy claro. Se que no estoy enamorada de él. No ahora, que soy tan joven y que le acabo de conocer realmente. Pero siento que podría llegar a quererle algún día.

Pero él no creo que pueda.

Siempre tuya,

Lily

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sinceramente, no estoy muy contenta con este capítulo. No estaba segura de cómo hacerlo y ha acabado siendo un poco corto. Por fin ha aparecido Sirius, jaja. Un papel un poco pequeño, pero bueno. Es como la conciencia de James:D. Y Lily y James están juntos de verdad. Al menos de momento, jaja. Muchas gracias por leer y, con suerte, por comentar.

Os quiero!:D:D

(...pelota...)


	12. Chapter 12

Nada es Perfecto

Vale, antes de que alguien me intente matar por tantos meses de espera, quiero decir que lo siento profundamente, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que a esta historia le quedan máximo dos capítulos. ¿Cuál es la excusa? Sinceramente, no lo sé ni yo. Espero que a pesar de la tardanza, os guste =).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Querida Natalia,

Ha pasado exactamente un mes desde ese increíble día en el que por fin James y yo empezamos nuestra historia. Hasta hoy, mi vida ha sido como un verdadero cuento de hadas. Sin embargo, la felicidad no puede ser eterna, fui una ilusa al pensar que ya no habría más problemas.

Hoy, como otro día cualquiera, bajé a desayunar con Marta. Había descansado poco, demasiado ocupada por la felicidad que me rodeaba como para dormirme. ¿Quién quiere sueños cuando la realidad los supera? Cuando me levanté y me miré al espejo, a pesar de las ojeras, el brillo en mi mirada, que había aparecido allí hacía un mes, seguía intacto. Me esmeré en mi estado físico; nada fuera de lo común desde que mi novio,(¿A qué suena bien?), me repite todos los días lo increíblemente bella que, según él, soy. Es asombroso como de un día a otro mis prioridades han cambiado tanto. Supongo que ocurre cuando te sientes que estás viviendo en tu propia burbuja de color rosa. Desgraciadamente, mi burbuja hoy se ha estallado. Pero sigamos describiendo mi estado de idiotez total en el que había, he, caído. Mi prioridad era hacer a James feliz.

Y realmente, contra todo pronóstico, él ha resultado ser el mejor novio que se pueda tener. Y no, no lo digo porque sea el mío, lo digo objetivamente. Es atento, cariñoso, gracioso, inteligente, realmente guapo...¡Vale, vale! Ya me dejo de ensimismamientos. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Soy una tonta enamorada. ¡Pero tengo mis razones! Aunque en estos momentos esté enfadada con él, no puedo olvidar este último mes... Te voy a enseñar como es un día al lado de él, y verás como se te quita esa cara de incredulidad:

Era sábado. Un sábado de tantos. Hacía frío(no tanto como ahora) y yo estaba en la sala común, mirando por la ventana, deseando que volviera el buen tiempo. Yo el invierno lo llevo muy mal. Me deprime el frío y las pocas horas de luz que hay.

Como mi mente estaba en otro sitio, no me di cuenta de la presencia de James hasta que movió su mano en frente de mis ojos. Pestañeé un par de veces y levanté la cabeza para mirarle a la cara, donde comprobé que estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-le pregunté. El negó con la cabeza y se sentó a mi lado, acercándome a su cuerpo sutilmente. Yo, cabezota como siempre, insistí.

-¿De veras quieres saberlo?-Asentí. El frunció el ceño cómicamente. - Puede que no te guste.

- Me da igual.- Respondí rápidamente. - Prometo no enfadarme.

La misma sonrisa volvió a aparecer de súbito en su cara.

- Esta bien. Estaba imaginándome en lo que estarías pensando para no darte ni cuenta de que estaba delante tuya.-me dijo, sonriendo aún.

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu conclusión?-pregunté impacientada.

- Conclusión, ninguna. Otra cosa es lo que me gustaría que estuvieses pensando.

-¿Por qué no dejas de alargarlo para frustrarme y me lo cuentas ya?-le dije, cortante. A esto, soltó una carcajada que hizo que media Sala Común se girase. En ese momento, me sonrojé y escondí la cara en su pecho. Él suspiró y yo le miré sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

- Nada Lily, solo que nunca pensé que sería el tipo de chico que siente estas cosas. - me contestó misteriosamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-me estaba hartando tanto secretismo.

- No se Lily.-estremecí cuando repitió mi nombre. Nunca me cansaré de oírlo salir de sus labios. Me intenté concentrar en sus palabras. - Realmente no lo entiendo ni yo. Lo único que sé es que tengo estas ganas inmensas de protegerte, de hacerte feliz.

En ese momento me derretí.

-¿Y entonces en qué te gustaría que pensase?-pregunté de nuevo, prácticamente susurrando. De repente me daba vergüenza hacerle esa pregunta. Me di cuenta de que era mucho más revelador de lo que me imaginaba.

-¿No es obvio? En mi.-Y me besó.

¿Y cómo no voy a estar rendida a sus pies cuando me suelta cosas tan bonitas?

Pero hoy la realidad me ha demostrado, una vez más, que la perfección no existe. Vale, lo admito, estoy siendo increíblemente melodramática. Realmente no es para tanto. No se...

-Bueno, deberíamos ir bajando a cenar.-le recordé, aunque mis movimientos contradecían a mis palabras: me acurruqué más si era posible contra su cuerpo. - No es que quiera moverme, no me malinterpretes, pero mi estómago me está diciendo que tiene un hambre de lobo.

En ese momento, sus ojos se abrieron, sus manos se apartaron de mí y su cuerpo se tensó.

-¿Qué pasa James?-le pregunté, perpleja.

Me miró sorprendido, como dándose cuenta de que estaba ahí, y me preguntó:

-Lily, ¿Qué día es hoy?

-Cinco de noviembre James. ¿Que pasa?

-Me tengo que ir.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde?

-Lo siento Lily pero me tengo que ir. -repitió, mientras me daba la espalda y se acercaba al retrato de la Dama.

-James!

Pero ya era tarde, se había marchado corriendo.

En esos momentos me quedé un poco irritada con él, es lógico, pero lo que vino después fue peor...

A la hora de la cena me encontré con Marta y nos sentamos juntas a comer. Ella estaba desconcentrada, como yo.

-¿Qué ocurre Marta?

-Nada, que hoy es luna llena y estoy preocupada por Remus.- me contestó.

Dejé pasar este comentario, demasiado metida en mis propios pensamientos como para entender el verdadero significado de esto.

Esa noche fui a buscar a James a su cuarto, decidida a encontrar una explicación y con suerte una disculpa, pero ni él ni sus amigos se encontraban allí. Estuve esperando un buen rato, sentada en la cama de James. Los ojos se me cerraban, me mantenía despierta pellizcándome el brazo. Sin embargo, no pude vencer al sueño y finalmente, me desplomé.

Esa mañana me levanté milagrosamente en mi cama. Cuando fui consciente de lo que esto significaba me apresuré hacia la habitación de los merodeadores de nuevo. Y de nuevo me llevé una decepción al encontrar la habitación vacía.

La situación me estaba empezando a preocupar de verdad. Sentía una angustia y frustración increible pensando lo que les podía haber ocurrido. Pasé todo el día como un zombie, de clase en clase, sin poder reaccionar. Me estaba dando cuenta de que si perdía a James, no podría aguantarlo.

Esa noche no podía dormir, por lo tanto me quedé pensando en la Sala Común. A medianoche el retrato se abrió, pero yo no me giré a mirar. En esos momentos no me importaba nada más, estaba encerrada en mi angustia.

De repente, una mano se posó en mi hombro. Me giré y allí estaba mi novio desaparecido, sonriendo como si todo estuviese normal.

Me levanté, mi expresión serena, y el abrió sus brazos, esperando una muestra de cariño. Yo levante mi mano despacio, mi rabia creciendo dentro de mí, y le abofetee. La sonrisa desapareció de su cara inmediatamente, y fue reemplaza por una de asombro.

-¡Lily! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-¿Que qué me pasa? ¿¡Que qué me pasa!? ¡Pero como te atreves a preguntarme eso! Deberías estar arrodillado suplicándome que te perdone.- No me podia creer que tuviese la caradura de actuar así, sobretodo después de lo mal que lo había pasado imaginándome lo peor. vale, que no es su culpa que mi imaginación se desborde de vez en cuando, pero igualmente.

-Si lo dices porque ayer te dejé un poco colgada, lo siento, pero no pensé que fuera para tanto.

-James,¿tienes alguna idea de lo que ha estado pasando por mi mente estas 24 horas?- Está claro que no tenía ni idea. Levantó los hombros y negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, pues mi cabeza estaba viéndote en peligro, viéndote herido, viéndote muerto...Con todo lo que está pasando fuerta en estos momentos, ¿cómo se te ocurre desaparecer de esa forma? Y encima tanto tiempo.- Las lágrimas que no había soltado en todo el día se desparramaron sin ninguna resistencia ahora. Estaba agotada y asustada, pero a la vez aliviada. Aliviada al saber que no había ocurrido nada.

En esos momentos sus brazos me rodearon y me derrumbé completamente. Él me dejó llorar, acariciándome el cabello, rozando mi cara, prometiendo no volver a abandonarme.

Cuando por fín me había tranquilizado le miré a la cara, y le pregunté inocentemente dónde había estado, qué había estado haciendo que era tan importante.

-Lily, me temo que eso no te lo puedo decir.

Sus palabras me hirieron. Después de todo lo que me había hecho pasar y no era capaz ni de confiar en mí. Le miré indignada sin soltar ni una palabra, me levanté y me fui a dormir a mi habitación, sin darme la vuelta en ningún momento.

Y aquí sigo, sin poder dormir.

Lily


End file.
